


Dying

by Hype_girls



Category: Original Work
Genre: Five feet apart based, Inspiration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hype_girls/pseuds/Hype_girls
Summary: This is based on five feet apart , but has original characters . Please let me know what you thought of it / if i can improve in any way.This isnt one of my best work , i apologise for that
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Dying

He was beautiful. Zain knew that , from the first day he saw him , after they ended up neighbours , just across the hall from each other . Felix Carter , blue hair , impish smile , 6’4 . They were both 17 , and had diseases . He knew he was going to die young , but it was okay , he had no escape any way . 

It started in on march 3rd , when they saw eachother from across the hall . Felix waved ,  
“ hey , i guess we’re neighbours , im felix ,” as he saw the motion that they used to ask what they were plagued with he replied “Cystic fibrosis” pointing at the nose cannula that slid across his face . He learned that zain had a heart disease , CAD to be particular . They started talking , about their favourite hockey teams , and how they couldn't play sports , pets , and how they took their meds . They got ice cream, choclate , and crushed their meds into it .  
“ we do be taking the drugs” zain said with a smirk . 

They walked down to their hallway , and emerged into felix’s room . It was covered in art and album covers and photos . It was like a museum of his life . Zain smiled at this , it was cute .  
It was at that moment , he knew he was going to like Felix Carter .


End file.
